The invention relates to a fastening device for adjustable front plates of extractable furniture parts, in particular for drawers, a supporting member being fastened to each side of the furniture part, in particular to the guide rails of a pull-out guide assembly, a holding member being fastened at each side of the front plate, and the holding members being attach to the supporting members by means of screws. The holding members and the supporting members are interlocked with one another by means of screws or the like at one upper and one lower bearing point, or are slideable into one another. An adjusting member provides for vertical adjustment of the holding members, and an adjustable stop provides the position of the front plate at least in the vertical. The axes of the screws holding the holding members at the supporting members are aligned parallel to the front plate.